brother sister game
by assmonkey11
Summary: it was a bored rainy day harley said lets play a game beast says what kind of game ill show you how it goes turn around harley her littler brother shirt up as he hears his sister exp first you pull up the persons shirt and grab there boxers she gabes them and yarks hard on his boxers beast is yelling to put him down his sister hangs him on the door bur his boxers and they end up ri
1. sex in the future

it was a bored rainy day harley said lets play a game beast says what kind of game ill show you how it goes turn around harley her littler brother shirt up as he hears his sister exp first you pull up the persons shirt and grab there boxers she gabes them and yarks hard on his boxers beast is yelling to put him down his sister hangs him on the door bur his boxers and they end up ripping all his brothers and sisters were laughting beast says ill get you back sis later that night beast say harley dancing in the living room sneaks up behide her and pulls down her pants and saw she had no panties on that was his first pussy he saw harley turned around and pulled up her pants she was shocked beast says im telling mom and dad she says no ill do anything ANYTHING yes beast pulls down his pants and says suck harley says anything eles but that mom dad ok ok ill do it she licks the tip he grabs her head and shoves his hole cock in her mouth go deep sis she thinks if i get him it cum its over she starts to suck faster and harder 10 mins later he says im CUMMING and shoots rope after rope of cum into her mouth and she swallows it all she gets up and says good im done he grabs her arm and pulls down her pants and pushes her on the couch and says your not done yet and stick it in her pussy and starts to ram her so hard hes balls was hitting her ass he moans ooo your so tight sis he grabs her tits and rubbing them cause her to moan yes bro just like that fuck your older sister he grab her tits so hard he left hand marks on her boobies beast BEAST IM GOING TO GOING TO ... CUMMMMMMMM FUCK ME he flips her on all fours and smacks her ass until its red and puts his dick in her ass and she sceams no beast no just then there dad wakes up and comes downstirs and watches his son and daught fuck on the couch she moans fuck me like you own me and smack my tight ass just then they hear WHAT THE FUCK just then he cummms in his sisters ass to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

beast was pulling his dick out of his sister ass not both of them not wearing anything but there shirts harley had cum coming out of her ass just watching there dad to see what was going to happen you to are both getting spankings and more beast you over my knee now and harley you get naked she did as she was told and took her pants off from arund her feet and her shirt off beast starts getting his spanks she could she her dad getting a hard on she was getting turned by this and started to rub her pussy as her dad was beating her brothera ass as it was turning pink to red now its your turn harley dont go anywhere beast harley say i got an idea she unzipps her dads pants and starts to lick the tip he starts to spank her hard and she started to suck she goes deeper and deeper until she has all 12 inchs in her mouth as the spanks got harder and harder beast sees his sister wet pussy getting wetter and starts to to eat her out licking deeper and teasting charry his sis and dad moan yes faster FASTER beast starts to finger her soon he has all four fingers in her she moan yes more MORE he sees the tv remornt and puts it in her faster faster he goes just as she cumms her dad cums in her mouth and she swallows it and licks the tv remornt clean now brend over the couch you two as he starts to fuck harley he jacks off hie son as well harley moans YES FUCK ME DADDY just as beast cumms now tity fuck your sister as she rides my dick they swirt into cowgirl as shes riding her dads dick he and his son moans yes ride DADDYS DICK TITTY FUCK MY DICK SIS just then they all moan IM IM CUMMING! beast cums on his sis tits and face and harley cumms on her dads dick as he shoots his cumm in to his daughter he pulls out and says were not not yet he sticks his dick in to beast ass ass his sister sucks him off they hear NO DAD NO after 20 mins he starts to lick it ang moans HARD SUCK FASTER just then his dad cums in his ass and he cums in hie sisters mouth and she swallows it and licks his and there dads dick clean as she licks it out of his ass just then all the lights in the house turn on and everyone comes downstirs ...


	3. Chapter 3

everyone is shocked to see dad beast and harley naked on the couch everyone go to bed mom says ill deal with you 3 tomorrow as all the boys and mom go to bed rachel stops all the girls and says let have some fun what do you mean lets fuck WHAT! well im in everyone says but harley wont this night ever end harley if you say no we well make you you might as well go along with it ugh fine im in as she has the cum still dripping out of her as rachel and georgie take off there shirts and bra and pull off there pants and panties as they look at daphne lets help her haha as they put her on the couch georgie you get the top and ill take the bottompull off her shirt ans sees her little nipples ass she starts to sock on them and off go her pjs bottoms to see her little powerpuff girls underware then pulls them off and see her tiny pussy harley rachel says come eat my pussy harley did as she was told harleys eating rachel out as rachel eats out there seven year old sister as georgie is rubing and sucking on the youngest dize girl nipples and sucking on thhem how shit harley your to good at this rachel moans START FINGERING ME YOU CUM LOVER but harley used the tv remote and puts it in deep moving it in and out fast YEAH FUCK ME HARLEY geogie gets on to off daphne face and tells her to lick her with that little tougle HARLEY IM CUMMING as she sees her sister cum everywhere just then under the couch she sees a 16 inch stapon pulls it out and puts it on now im going to fuck you all rough and hard how i want now fast rachel then geogie and last the youngests one the one getting it the wrost rachel get your ass over here now harley rams it in to rachels ass all 16 all rachel could do is scream as harley starts to destory her sisters ass now daphne you come and lick my ass as i fuck rachel she did as she was told halrey is fucking rachel in the ass as daphne lick harleys ass deeper d harley stop i cant take it anymore just as she cumms then rachel pasts out with cum comming out of her pussy ok geogie your next suck this monster clean she starts to suck it deep and deeper harley starts to moan YES YES JUST LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH harley cums now clean your miss up now turn around geogie and let me tap that ass she turns around and harley moves it is with eas dam youe loose she smailes and laughts i know now fuck me sis all done daphne all done now let georgie eat you outshe let to the front of her sister and says eat yes mam harley starts to fuck her as hard and as deep as she could is that all you got harley got mad and startd to fuck her faster and faster and smack her ass how you like that OOOO I LOVE IT KEEP GOING im im i dont know whats going on just then she cums on geogie face and falls down that was great im not that far be hide hars as she rockes back and forth on that dick IM CUMMING she pastes out on top as rachel now you dephne she trys to run away harley jumps on top of her and rams it in her ass no no dont och i can fell it in my smouch as halrey is raming in her littler sister and smacking her ass she passes out from the pain im almost done she use dephnes little hand and puts it in her pussy OO YEAH THATS IT as shes shovering her little sisters arm in her pussy shes grabing and rubbing her tit with the other hand O YES IM ALMOST THERE JUST A LITTLE JUST THEN SHE CUMS THAT WAS AWESOME as she cums all over her pasted out sisters she puts dephnes face in geogies ass and picks up her clothes and goes to her bed leaves all her sisters in the living room naked with cum on them next day cums and mom comes down stairs and says WTF as they all wake up naked scared


	4. Chapter 4

it is now 9 a.m. well im waiting why are all of you naked and have cum on you ill tell you dehny says we all had sex WE WHOS WE all of us girls well im going to finish it you 3 go in the back yard now and you wait there naked until i com out but mom BUT MOM NOTHING NOW GO they did as they were told mom goes to her room and grabs a stapon and putts it on and goes outsidethis is whats going to happen me and dehne are going to fuck you but youre in touble to young lady ill get you as she hands her youngest daghter a stapon and says put it on she does as shes told you two come and suck these 18 inchers they walk over and get on there knees and open there mouths and then they shove the dickd in there mouth all th way gaspen as they go deep and fast and faster 20 mins later mom pulls out and walks around to the back so does dehne and starts to smack there ass you like that dont you dont you you naught girls ass turning red then they salm the 18 inchers in there ass ramming there tight tight assramming faster and faster and smacking that ass un they end up cumming what the hell who said you two could cum stand up they stand up mom pulls out a camer and start taking pics of the two naked red asss girls and says if this ever happens again i will send these pics to everyone in your school and put them up on facebook now go clean up and get some clothes on they go insude now its your turn litter girl...


	5. the end

as mom grabs dephn im going to get leww and ethan to fuck you come here boys they are already naked have fun as she leaves ethan starts to fuck his younger sister in the pussy and lwie starts getting a bj blow faster yeah take of that 5 inch dick in your mouth as ethan is just ripping her pussy apart smack smack as ethan is smacking her ass getting it red as an apple ooo im about to cum lwie says hes lets it pour down her throught as she swallows it all you take her ass now littler bro ram that sit in he did so the boys are ramming as fast as they could dephn is now crying from the pain OOO BRO THIS IS AWESOME LETS FUCK HER APART lets do it im cuming me to let cum in her just then they cum in her pussy and ass now get in the house ethan says with one more smack to her ass she ran to her room. the end


End file.
